Irreplaceable
by iiCookie
Summary: Lita is fed up with her boyfriend. So she leaves him. He thinks he is irreplaceable. He never could of been more wrong. Lita? OneShot


**OK. I thought of this idea last night. This is going to be like a one-shot. So only one chapter. Well I hope you like it and the lyrics are from Beyonce: Irreplaceable.**

" Edge, You neva liked or loved me you used me." Lita yelled.

" Lita. Your going to regret leaving me." Edge said as Lita through his stuff out the house. He started picking up every piece of clothing Lita through out.

" Where are my boots?" Edge asked.

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, thats my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, baby please don't touch (don't touch)_

" Edge you can kiss my ass."

" Your never goin' to find another man like me. Your goin' to miss comin' to the ring wit' me." Edge said as he in front of Lita's huge house in Georgia.

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_

_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

_And its my name thats on that jag_

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

" Oh please. I neva liked fighting in your matches." Lita yelled as she called a cab. She was happy that her best friend Tish Stratus told her to get rid of him. She realised that there was someone that she loved more than ever.

" Lita listen. I need you-"

" Save it Adam. You want me to take you back. The answer is no. I'm tired of being your little slut." Lita said putting her hair into a pony tail.

" You'll never have another me." Adam said as her pointed to Lita.

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

" Edge you really need to get over your self. Be totally honest, I don't need you. I don't want another you, and I'm over you." She said proudly.

" Why are you giving up on us?" Adam said curious. He knew why she was pissed off.

" You really wanna know? I'm sick of having to protect you. You care about that title more about me. Tell me something Adam, who was that tall, skinny, blond bimbo that you had at the hotel yesterday while I was with Trish?"

" How did you-"

" Trish and I got back early. Well your goin' to need to call the blond so she can protect you now. Cause I' m through." Lita said.

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick, and see if shes home_

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_

_What did you think_

_I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby, drop them keys_

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

" I brought you everything you have and you repay by sleeping around with um teen amount of girls."

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

" Edge you think you are the only man that I know." Lita said thinking about the man she loved and about his smile.

" I'm not your everything how about I'll be your nothing."

So since I'm not your everything

How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)

Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)

I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)

Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)

Replacing you is so easy

_To the left, to the left_

_To the left, to the left_

_Mmmmm_

_To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable_

" Come here Adam." She said as he came to her. She grabbed his neck like she was about to kiss him. Instead she grabbed the neckalace that she brought him for christmas. He frowned not enjoying her little games. Lita laughed in his face and then pushed him out the door. That will teach him something.

" You think you irreplaceable. You never could of been more wrong." She screamed after him as he got into his car and left.

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)_

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Lita opened the door. She smiled ever so brightly. The man she truly loved was standing right there.

" Got rid of that no good dirty rotten jerk." The man smiled. Lita smiled back.

" Yes baby. It feels so good getting that weight off my shoulder."

" I love you Amy Dumas." He smiled.

" I love you to John Cena." Lita smiled as they shared a special kiss.

" Hey Adam." Amy said in her head.

"Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' you're irreplaceable." She smiled at the man before her.

**Ok if this couple surprized you tell me and please review. That is the most important thing. Please tell me the truth and remember please REVIEWWWW. **


End file.
